Doctor Doctor
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: the Winchesters are looking for the doctor. the only problem is he's impossible to find. to make matters worse somethings happened between Cas and Dean which neither will talk about. but the Ponds, the Winchesters allies, get a visit from the angel with any information he has which isn't a lot. will they find the tricky time lord? what will happen when they do?
1. a prayer and a call

First the driver's door clicked shut and then the passengers. Dean popped open the trunk and threw a duffel bag to Sam. "How are we meant to find this guy then?" Dean asked.

"Dean he has a name!" Sam said.

"No he doesn't he has a job! I don't go around telling people to call me hunter!" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes but Dean wasn't done. "Or sometimes he has no name at all and they call him the gentleman or worse-"

"The mysterious man!" Sam finished for him.

"And that doesn't annoy you?"

"Hell yeah it annoys me Dean! But I just want to find him. Imagine how many people have died for this guy!"

"What even is this guy then?"

"I don't know. Bobby doesn't even know!"

"What about Cas?"

"I haven't heard from him in days."

"Great so we're still clueless!'

"Unless you believe Amy's idea!"

"What that this guys an alien?!"

"Well maybe! I mean, in all that we've seen how much of it did we thin wasn't real?! Fairies, unicorns, ANGELS!"

"I can't believe this are you really buying this?!"

"No but what else do we have dean?"

"We'll get something more believable to come up!"

"In the meantime there's nothing."

"So in the meantime we're back to square one?"

"I guess so!" Sam sighed. He held the motel door open for Dean.

"Great!" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam and Dean had stumbled onto the case of a mysterious man who appeared through the ages with different people and different faces. It was always the same guy though. That was proven. He was always around one blue box. That box was what had got them on this case in the first place. If they hadn't stopped for pie, Sam wouldn't have seen the box…

"Dean look!" He said hitting his brother. Dean locked around at what his brother thought was so important. He saw the blue box and was less than impressed.

"It's a box," he said.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that a 19th contrary Glaswegian police box has turned up in 21st century America?" Sam said pointedly.

"I think it's stranger that you know about this! Come on, I want my pie!"

Sam was hesitant to wait before investigating, but followed his brother anyway. Then when he came back out again, "Dean! Dean it's gone!" he said in surprise.

"Now that _is_ suspicious!" Dean said…

And so they'd spent almost three months trying to track this man down. Cas helped between weeks but was tied up doing god knows what, but the biggest help they had right now was a ginger woman in England and her husband who referred to themselves as "The Ponds" which made the brothers refer to themselves as "The Winchesters". However each cover was blown by annoying partners who refused to refer to their partners by anything but their first name. Amy and Dean were irritated by this. Rory and Sam didn't care.

"You could try Cas one more time Dean!" Sam suggested.

"What's the point he won't turn up!" Dean shrugged.

"He might!"

"No! Dammit Sam! No!"

"What the hell happened between you two? You used to be like brothers!"

"You're my only brother Sam!"

"Dean you know what I mean."

"I'm not calling Cas!"

"Fine. I'm going to call Amy and see if anything's turned up."

"You do that."

Sam walked into the street and down the side alley. He shifted around a bit to make sure he was fully out of sight of their room's window. When he was sure he was, he sighed. He took a breath before he closed his eyes.

"Hey, CAS. I need you…we need you, to come down for a bit. Just to talk to Dean. Look I don't know what happened between you… god knows I've tried to work it out but Dean's… being Dean. Cas please. Even if you don't have any information on the Doctor… I don't know just come! I mean there must be… SOMETHING on this guy that you have that we don't! I just need you to come Cas. Please. For Dean!"

Sam opened one eye and looked around. He was still alone. He opened the other eye and sighed. "Great. Fat lot of good that did!" he sighed. Sam dialled the number he had dialled countless times before. When the phone was picked up at the other end Sam instantly said, "alright Amy what've you got?" but it wasn't Amy.

"Sam! Hello!" Rory's voice sounded a little stressed.

"Hey Rory, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Hum? Oh yeah, yeah! Fine! Um, nothing. Nothing new anyway can I err… can I call you back?!"

"Yeah yeah sure thing. Bye,"

"Yeah bye!"

Rory hung up quickly and Sam frowned. There was definitely something wrong here. Dean even agreed. But there was nothing they could do but sit by the phone and wait for them to call back.


	2. an unexpected angel

Over in their little house in England, Rory had come home to find Amy sat at the table with Sorry in front of her. Sorry was set up for two players and yet Amy was alone.

"That's a little juvenile. You've been playing go fish and cheat all week!" Rory said as he hung up his jacket.

"I've been playing card games with river all week," Amy said.

"I know!"

"I'm not today."

"I can see that!"

"No no I mean not with river!"

The bathroom door clicked shut and there was a creak on the wobbly floorboards of the landing.

"Who's here then?" Rory whispered. He hoped it was the doctor but from the look on Amy's face it obviously wasn't.

"I'm Castiel. Angel of the lord!" Cas said making Rory jump. Rory hadn't heard Cas actually enter the room. The sudden introduction caught him off guard. Amy laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Cas said.

"O-o-Kay. What are- what are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Castiel is Dean's angel Rory!" Amy said.

"No I'm not. Humans do not have angel ownership!" Cas corrected.

"Oh, sorry!" Amy pulled a face at Rory. Rory was having a hard time wrapping his head around this. "You're with the Winchesters?"

"No," Cas said at the exact time that Amy said

"Yes."

Rory looked between them uncertainly. "Right." He said. That's when the phone rang. Neither Amy nor the angel moved. Rory waited for the fourth ring because he knew if it was the Winchester boys Amy would rather be the one to talk to them. Hesitantly, he backed towards the phone.

Still the others continued their staring competition. They both looked quizzical. Rory guessed that Cas was wondering why she was staring and Amy had seen it as a challenge. To be honest it was a little distracting.

In actual fact Cas was listening to Sam praying. He had just not blinked as he did so. Amy was waiting for him to blink. Then Amy decided she had been staring too long to give up now. Besides it was good practise in case she ever ran into another weeping angel.

When Rory said Sam's name, Cas's gaze flicked onto him. He shook his head warningly as to tell him not to mention Cas's presence there. Rory took a minuet to try and figure the meaning with meant he was only half listening to Sam.

Rory was certain Sam was suspicious. How could he not be? Still he chose to be optimistic.

"Well that went well!" he said.

"Why are you here Castiel?" Amy asked.

"Cas." Cas corrected

"Pardon?" Rory asked

"Sam and dean calls me Cas."

"Oh. Why are you here, Cas?" Amy corrected

"Because despite everything I feel I must lend a hand to their mission to find this… doctor!"

"Despite what?" Amy asked.

"Amy don't be nosey!" Rory said.

"Hey! I'm not I'm merely curious! Despite of what?!" Amy repeated.

"That is not of import. I will be back regularly to check your information and see what I can add."

"Cas wait-"Rory began but it was too late and Cas was gone. Rory ran to look out of the window but he couldn't see anyone. He was about to let the curtain fall back into place when he thought he saw something.

Then he decided it couldn't possibly be that and let it fall.

"He's gone!" Rory said.

"What do you think happened between him and dean?" Amy asked.

"It's none of our business Amy!" Rory said.

"Corse. You're right. Sorry. I'll go back to looking for the doctor in the history books!" Amy said.

Rory took his usual precision in front of the TV with a history book in his hand for the ad breaks. There was nothing on but a documentary about things found in the Nile. First they found a jewel that resembled the doctor's sonic. It dated back to before king Tutankhamun. Amy pressed a pin into a map. After another two documentaries about Pompeii and the towns around (where they found a house god that resembled the TARDIS) And The beetles (which contained a picture of a man that resembled the doctor, and another that seemed to have a weeping angel in the corner) it went quiet.

Amy was coming up empty continuously and was getting bored. She drummed her pen on the table.

"So do you think Dean and the angel-" Amy began.

"No!" Rory said on reflex.

"Right!" she said and went back to quiet. Then she got up and bounced onto the sofa beside Rory. She was quiet again.

"Do you think the angel will turn up again?" she asked.

"Probably!" he shrugged.

"D'you think dean will-"

"Tell you anything personal? No."

"Right." She went quiet again. Then she took a sharp breath to talk again but Rory beat her to it.

"I'm not getting into someone else's arguments Amy!" he said.

"Sorry!" she said. Then she sighed and slumped down in the sofa. There was a pause and then, "I bet it was a lovers spat!"

Rory lept to his feet. "Right that's it off to bed now!"

"What?!" Amy said in protest.

"You always start trying to butt into fights when you're tired!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes, you do! Now off to bed!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Rory!"

"Get going!" Rory said pushing her towards the exit.

"Fine!" she sighed and stopped protesting. She stormed off to go to bed. Rory went to close the curtains. Again he thought he saw something. He put it from his mind and went to bed.


	3. Jack and Cas

Rory and Amy were woken up by a crash in the main room. Amy picked up her trusty baseball bat. They snuck downstairs carefully. Amy sighed as she saw the creamy-brown trench coat swish by the door.

"It's Cas!" Amy said.

Jack's messy brown hair and flirtatious grin popped around the door. "Morning!" he said in his American accent.

"Him I don't know!" Amy added, "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Who?" Rory asked.

"The leader of torchwood. A friend of the doctors." Cas introduced.

"Right well, I'm just going to go and put some trousers on-" Rory began.

"Oh don't bother! I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want to!" Jack said. He didn't try and make it subtle as he glanced Rory up and down. Rory ran back upstairs to put some clothes on. Jack glanced at Amy the same way.

"Oi!" Amy said. She hit his arm.

"Ow!" Jack mocked laughing.

Rory made tea for everyone. He didn't have anything else to do. As he did, Jack and Amy were flirting. Jack kept flirting with Cas but it was lost on him. Cas was trying to keep them on topic.

"Why is it so important to find the doctor anyway?" jack asked.

"To make sure he's safe! He never answers his phone and we need to talk to him!" Amy said.

"And why does angel face over here need it?" jack asked.

"I am an angel. I do not just have an angel face!" Cas correct.

"If there's anything else angelic I'd like to see!" jack said.

"My true form would blind you." Cas said.

"Well what a last sight it would be!" jack clicked his tongue.

"Jack leave the poor guy alone! He obviously doesn't get it!" Rory said.

"Spoilsport!" jack grinned.

"So why do you need to find the doctor Cas?" Rory asked as he poured tea into Cas's teacup.

"What is this?" Cas asked.

"Tea? "Amy said uncertainly.

"Oh. I pictured it… different!" Cas said. He took a sip anyway. "Sam and dean wish to find this doctor. I will help them any way I can but I can't get to close to them!"

"Why do they want to find the doctor?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't question them!" Cas said.

"To find the doctor you have to find Martha Jones. She's got his number!" jack said.

"Who's she?" Amy asked.

"One of his former companions. A good friend of mine. She's the doctor at the government base of UNIT!" jack said.

"And she'll help us find the doctor?" Rory asked.

"Maybe. If he still has her phone!" jack shrugged.

"Where do we find her?" Amy asked.

"First you hack into UNIT's systems. I'll call Gwen and get her to get the exact instructions from Tosh's compute drive!" jack instructed as he left the room to enter the hall.

"I'll call Sam!" Rory said leaving to get his mobile from their room.

"I'll call Dean!" Amy said going to the landline in the hall.

"I'll… sit here quietly," Cas said. He didn't move.


	4. Trench coat party

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"The spider in the corner has multiplied."

"So?"

"Can I kill it now?"

"No! Dean! You can't go around killing anything!"

"That's out job isn't it?"

"Yeah but not spiders!"

"Why?!"

"Because spiders aren't monsters and you can't shoot the wall of a motel!"

"Sherlock gets to!"

"It's Sherlock's flat. And john doesn't like it if he does anyway!"

"Amy would let me!"

"Well Amy's not here!"

The brothers kept spiralling into petty arguments. In Dean's defence the giant spider did now have a giant spider friend, and who wants giant spider babies being made above your bed as you sleep.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"What did happen between you and Cas?"

"Sam!"

"No Dean please! We could really use Cas now so can you please suck it up and call him?!"

"No dammit!"

"Why?!"

"Because he'd ignore me anyway!"

"What?!"

"Dammit Sam it's not important just do your research!"

Sam didn't want to pressure his brother into anything. He just wanted to know. Dean's phone started ringing. Both brothers dived to answer it. Dean got there first.

"Hey Dean I think we found something!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Put Sam on we need his laptop!'

Sam took the phone and sat back at his computer. He heard bickering at the other end as Rory and Amy argued over who got to talk. Rory reminded her that Jack was telling him what to do and not Amy. Amy didn't care. Rory ended up having to tickle her until she dropped the phone. Sam remembered having to tickle Jess till she either got him back or surrendered.

"Alright Sam here's what you have to do!" Rory began. Sam wasn't listening. He was thinking about the girls he loved and lost. "Sam?" Rory asked unsure he was still on the line.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," Sam said.

The long instructions were made longer by Sam correcting Rory's pronunciation or telling him the actual name for the _weird looking blue thingy in the corner_. Had it been a video chat, Amy and Dean would have had the same confused face as Rory tried to work out what Sam was saying. When they came to the correct site, unknowing to Sam, they had just broken in to UNIT's computer systems.

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the screen.

"A friend of ours says they can get a hold on the doctor. Their doctor has his number or something!" Amy said.

"Unit?" Dean asked.

"Unidentified Intelligence Taskforce. They… They help defend planet earth!" Amy said.

"From aliens? Seriously? You expect me to believe in aliens?!" Dean laughed harshly.

"Hey you've got your angels I've got mine!" Amy spat.

"ALIEN ANGELS! Now I've heard it all!" Dean said.

"Hey! Dean! C'mon man we see so much supernatural and you're questioning extra-terrestrial?"

"Because it's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous or not UNIT has his number! Now Jack says-" Rory began

"Who the hell is jack?!" Dean snapped

"Jack is a giant ball of-"Amy began

"Jack runs torchwood. It's a secret organisation that tracks down alien life on earth and arms the human race against the future!" Rory said

'You can find out a lot about them on google!" Amy said.

"Very secret!" Dean Tutted.

"Funny! Just see if you can hack into the contacts for Martha Jones!" Amy said.

"How did you even find Torchwood?" Sam asked.

Amy glanced at Rory. Rory glanced at the two men in trench coats standing in their living room.

"It was a trench club party we have to go!" Amy said and she hung up quickly.

Dean looked at Sam. "Trench club party?" he said. They stared at each other before coming to the same conclusion.

"Cas!"


	5. we know he's there

"She's in central London for the month. Working in UNIT's London base!" Sam said.

"Right and that's where?" Rory asked. He knew he knew but he couldn't remember.

"Underneath the tower of London!" Jack said.

"How are we supposed to get UNDER the tower of London?" Rory asked.

"Rory and I have been there. We can get in!" Amy said confidently. Rory looked confused.

"Why have you been there?" dean asked.

"Remember the cubes?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah!" Rory remembered it all.

"Well UNIT hired the doctor to look at them when they started to open! We were travelling with him!" Amy said.

"Ok so you take jack there and he'll help you find Martha!" Sam said. Castiel whispered to Rory.

"o-or…" he began and then he remembered that Cas didn't want the Winchesters to know he was there, "nah forget it!"

"No what is it?" jack asked.

"Don't worry it's impossible!" Rory batted the air.

"What?" Dean asked.

All eyes were on Rory now. He nodded towards Cas and mouthed "he could zap us there!" Amy sounded intrigued and Jack guessed that something was up. He didn't make a sound.

"Speak up!" dean said.

"I said that you two could distract the guards while we get Martha alone if she's busy but Youre in America and we can't expect you to come over for this!" Rory said thinking on his feet.

"That's ok it was a good idea anyway Rory!" Sam consoled.

"Hey Amy can you take us off loudspeaker now? Maybe leave the room too!" dean asked.

"Sure…" Amy did as instructed but was a little uncertain about it. Dean put the phone to his ear and walked out of Sam's earshot.

"We know Cas's there! Don't bother asking how we just do!" Dean said.

"No he's not. Why would he be?!" Amy argued.

"Amy we know he is!"

Amy was prepared to put up a fight but something in his voice made her stop.

"Fine!" she sighed.

"How- how's he doing?"

"He looks fine. Why?"

"Long story."

"I have time!"

"Have you got a few years?"

"I have a time machine!"

"Look if you find a way to bring him back here, I need you to promise you will!"

"How?"

"Just promise Amy!"

"Tell me what happened first!"

"I don't know. That's the point. One minuet he was talking and the next… and he ignore our calls and it was like he just vanished. Like he was dead. I didn't want that to be it. Then he was helping some friends of mine and he was gone when I got there. He wasn't being a great friend!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

"It's not your problem. Just promise to bring him back!"

"Yeah I promise!"

"Good! Good luck."

"To you too!"

The phone line went dead.


	6. they're lurking in the shaddows

"But Martha!" Jack persisted.

"No jack I said no!" Martha argued. She wanted to get on with her work but these people were hardly making it easy!

"Please Martha!" jack begged.

"Why do you need it anyway?!" Martha sighed.

"He's changed since you knew him! He's darker and he's full of guilt and he's… he's… he's basically Dean!" Amy said.

"Amy!" Rory scolded.

"Someone had to say it!" Amy muttered

"You're lucky dean isn't here!" Rory warned.

"He'd only back me up!" Amy muttered under her breath.

"Look, Doctor Jones, I appreciate you're busy, really I do! But… he's our best friend. He's our son in law for pity's sake! We just want to know if he's safe. If he's traveling with someone like he promised!" Rory said. He spoke to her with respect, like a nurse addressing a doctor. It seemed to work better than jack treating her like a friend with benefits.

Martha looked at the three friends of the doctor who stood before her. They were practically on their knees begging. She didn't really want them to bother the doctor. He probably wouldn't pick up anyway. It wasn't like she hadn't tried herself!

"What does mickey think?" Martha asked.

"Mickey Mouse?! He doesn't mind! Look at what the doctors given him!" jack said.

"Look what the doctor lost him too!" Martha argued.

"Yeah but there was never any real love between mickey and rose was there? They were much better at being friends!" jack lowered his voice.

"Jack!"

"They were! And you know it!"

"He's got a point!" mickey said. No one had noticed him come in and stand in the doorway.

"Mickey!" Martha tutted as though she didn't believe it.

"Look I loved rose! Really I did! But it was never a deep, romantic love! She's always been more like a best mate. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. He helped me see that. He helped me find you. I'd never have it any other way!" mickey said.

"So give them the number?"

"It's up to you but if it was me, yeah I'd do it!"

Martha sighed. Between her husband, one of her closest friends and the doctors in laws begging her to give the number over, she decided it would be best to. She grabbed a pen and a piece of scrap paper and scribbled down the number. She was still a little reluctant to hand it over. That's when Castiel appeared.

On reflex mickey pulled his gun on the angel. "Who are you!" mickey yelled.

"I'm Castiel. Angel of the lord!" Cas said.

"Yeah well I guess I'll have to shoot you wise guy!" mickey said.

Cas pushed the gun's barrels away and touched mickey's head. He fell unconscious. Martha yelled thinking the worst, so he did the same to her. He picked up the scrap with the number on and was about to hand it to Amy. Then he decided to hand it to Rory instead. If they were Winchesters, Amy would be dean and Rory would be Sam and Castiel had learned that Sam was more reliable with things like keeping track of things. You know, when he wasn't desperate for demon blood.

Before jack had time to yell at Cas, Cas had zapped them all back to base. That's when Jack decided to yell.

"What the hell did you do them?!" jack yelled

"Relax they're sleeping. They'll be fine!" Cas said, "You on the other hand are being watched!" "What?!" they all said together

"I don't know if it's an angel or a demon or any other human but they are watching!" Cas said.

"So why are we worried?" Amy asked.

"It's no longer safe for you to be here for a long temporary basis!" Cas said.

"So where will we go?" Rory asked.

"Are you not allies with Sam and dean?" Cas said.

"Well yes but-"Rory began

"Can't you stay there?" Cas said.

"No. we're too poor to go to America anytime soon! "Amy said.

"I will take you there!" Cas said.

Cas stepped forwards. He was more than ready to zap them over to Sam and dean.

"Wouldn't that mean you had to face them?" Amy asked.

"Maybe it's time that I did. If I can!" Cas said.

Amy was itching to go into depth about this one sentence, but she knew it had to wait.

"We don't have their permission to go there!" Rory said.

"Then get it! And fast. They're coming!" Cas warned. Impatiently, he waited until they had gotten permission to save them. the whole time he eyed the shapes lurking in the shadows outside.


	7. Invisible Cas

"Dean good news! We have the number. Bad news we're being watched. Best news, we're coming to you so they can't get us!" Amy said.

"Youre coming here?!" Dean said.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a minute!"

"A minuet? Cas?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh. Alright. See you in a few!"

Dean hung up and Sam looked up at him. "The British are coming!" Dean said.

Dean ducked into the bedroom. Sam took a mouthful of coffee. He decided he had time to finish his coffee and put his pants on before the British arrived. He was wrong.

"Why hello!" Jack leaned in the doorway. Sam lept out of his skin and spun around. He dropped his coffee and grabbed his gun. Amy shoved in past Sam.

"Put on some trousers! Youre as bad as Rory!" Amy sighed.

"I resent that!" Rory said as he walked in. They went over to the table to set up their tracking.

"Sam. You have no pants. Are you aware of that?" Cas asked. Sam was getting pissed with the amount of people seeing his underwear. He placed down his gun and that's when he noticed Jack. He hadn't moved and was still checking Sam out.

"H-hi. I'm Sam!" He said.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" He smirked flirtatiously.

"Jack!" Amy snapped as if they didn't have time for this. Sam hurried off blushing to get some pants. Once he got over the entail embarrassment, he sat beside Rory to help with the tracking. They were all crowded around the table talking about how they would get the doctor to find them. "If we all called him at the same time one of us might get through!" Amy said.

"But it's more likely that none of us get through at all!" Dean said. Jack looked up. He was pleased with what he saw.

"Hel-lo! Captain Jack harness and who are you?!" Jack flirted.

"Back off!" Cas snarled.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack smirked. No one caught Dean's confused look.

"He's got a boyfriend Jack!" Amy said.

"A better one!" Cas said.

"He can come too!" Jack winked at Dean.

"You kinky son of a bitch I don't swing that way anyway!" Dean said.

"Sure you don't!" Jack said.

"Girls! Can you stop now? We have bigger issues!' Amy said.

"How did you guys even get here?!" Dean asked.

"Cas zapped us here!" Rory said.

"Cas was here?!" Dean said. He was a little offended that he hadn't seen Cas.

"Yeah Dean, he's right there!" Sam said a little confused. He was pointing at Cas. Cas was looking at the ground almost guiltily. Dean just looked confused.

"Sam, dude, that's a wall!" Dean said. Cas looked more hurt than anything.

"No dude it's Cas!" Sam persisted.

"There's no one there Sam!" Dean said.

"Dean, Cas is there! He's standing right there!" Amy said

"Don't bother. He can't see me!" Cas said.

"Why not?!" Rory asked.

"Because if I let myself continue to get too close to him, where will it end? If I do, one day I'll cause a problem so big heaven will collapse!" Cas said

"Look at you two! You're falling apart without each other!" Rory said.

"I know but-"Cas began

"But nothing! Castiel, _this_ is the problem! The real problem!" Amy said

"You can't hide from your problems Cas! Especially not by going invisible!" Rory said

"Dammit Cas make yourself visible!" Dean ordered.

"Dean it's not that easy!" Cas said

"It's not that easy?!" Amy said almost as annoyed as Dean

"Well why the hell not?!" Dean yelled.

"Because it was not my doing! Its heavens," Cas said.

"Yeah well, maybe heaven isn't so heavenly after all!" Amy said. She smirked at her joke. No one else did.

"Who in heaven?!" Dean asked.

"I don't know!" Cas said.

"He doesn't know," Rory said

"You don't KNOW?!" Dean yelled again.

"Ok we gotta take things one at a time. As long as we have Cas, visible or not, he can help!" Sam said to calm everyone down.

"Help what, use a number from some random woman that may or may not connect to some random maniac who doesn't have a frickin name, and probably killed hundreds of people and we don't even know what the HELL he is! Is that what he's going to help us do Sam?!" Dean yelled. He stormed out in anger after he had. There was a pause after the door slammed.

"Is he always like this?" Amy asked.

"More often than not!" Sam said.

"I did not mean to… he's right to be mad. I would be too. It's my fault, and I can't even apologise!" Cas said.

"Cas don't worry. Leave it to me!" Jack said.

"It won't be easy! Even I can rarely talk him back from something like this and I'm his brother!" Sam said.

"Yeah well, I think I understand what he's going through a little better!" Jack said. Sam smirked a little at the idea of Jack being able to get through to Dean better than his own brother!

"How?" Amy asked.

"He feels guilty. Like he's caused the misery to everyone. And he's killed so many times. He thinks he's lived too long but when he dies he's just dragged back here. Right?" Jack said as if he was talking about himself.

"How did you-"Sam began. Jack cut him off.

"Honestly Sam, I know a few people like that. Well… three. But we need to stick together to be us!"

"He'll be at the bar!" Cas said. Jack saluted.

"Good luck!" Amy called as Jack walked out.

When the door shut after Jack, Amy, Rory, Sam and Cas were left unable to do anything. They would just have to wait for Jack and Dean to be back if they wanted as much power as possible.


	8. drinking buddies

Jack pulled up the bar stool besides Dean. He ordered two whiskeys. By the growing smell around dean, he already had a good few in him. That would probably make jacks job easier. Jack flirted a little with the barman. The barman wasn't even uncomfortable when he said, "Sorry dude, I don't swing that way right now. If I did I'd tell you to meet me in room 902 with your pants round your ankles, but I don't think my boyfriend would like it!"

"Wouldn't be the first sandwich I've been it!" jack said.

"I know. I couldn't sit for a week!" the barman said before moving on. Dean was glad he wasn't drinking at that point.

"You and your barmen share too much!" dean said.

"I've always been like that. As a young man, I walked up and sat down at the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "I want 6 shots of Jagermeister," I said. "6 shots?! Are you celebrating something?" he said. "Yeah, my first blowjob." I said. "Well, in that case, let me give you a 7th on the house." He said. I refused. He asked why and my answer was simply, "No offence, sir. But if 6 shots won't get rid of the taste, nothing will!""

Dean had been taking a sip at this point. He choked. Jack smirked. He took a large victory sip to stop himself from laughing.

"What do you want?!" dean asked.

"What's going on? Why it is so important that you can't see angel features right now?" jack asked.

"He's my best friend and I can't see him!"

"My best friend is dead!"

"Well, sorry…"

"Yeah. But my best friend is dead, and there's no way of getting him back. You have a way of getting him back!"

"He's a little more than a friend! I… I need him man! I need him. I need him and we're more set on finding the doctor than getting me able to see him!"

"Dean, Ianto's dead. I loved Ianto. I can't see him again and I love him still! The doctor will help you see Castiel. You just have to help find him!"

"Yeah… I probably will!"

There was a whiles silence as they both drank.

"So… lost a lot of people you love?"

"Oh yeah. Big time!"

"Same."

"Same with the doctor. For some reason… we have to live on whilst the people we love… they do have to share the curse!"

"I'll drink to that!"

They clinked glasses and downed the last of the drink. Ordering a few more, they knew where this was going. They were going to drown their sorrows back into the boxes they came from.

"So! You and the barman?" dean said. Jack chuckled. "Bet he's not the only one! How many? No better yet- who's best?!"

Jacks laughing had burdened now. He took a sharp breath in as he raised his head. "Probably… Lancel Goldman 1988! Man, that guy knew his way around the body!"

"Yeah? You dog!" dean chuckled.

The hours peeled away, the alcohol flowed, the bottles and glasses emptied and the night was beginning to get light once again. The bar had to kick out the only two people left still drinking. Dean and Jack staggered out, happy, drunk and giggling. By the time they got back, the others were beginning to worry. They were hardly impressed with their drinking match.


	9. hello sweeties

Dean woke up with his head pounding as if he was next to the speakers at an AC/DC concert again. Every breath boomed in his ear. He drowned it away with some aspirin and waited for a moment. "Eh, I've had worse!" he decided.

He staggered out into the main room to grab a cup of coffee. Amy was still asleep on the sofa. Sam was talking to Rory while Rory read the paper. Both sat at the table which was laid out with breakfast cereals and fried foods and toast and lots of other breakfast foods. Dean sat at the table and piled his plate with food.

"Where's jack?" dean asked.

"Cas and he have gone down to Cardiff to see if they can get a…" Rory paused.

"Sarah Jane smith!" Sam said.

"Sarah Jane smith's computer to call the doctor and a tin dog or something, to do it too!" Rory said.

"As well as Martha, her husband and some Gwen girl and Wilfred and everyone else to call the doctor at the same time as us!" Sam said.

"Where?" dean asked placing down his coffee.

"Cardiff!" Sam repeated.

Dean rubbed his eyes thinking as hard as he could but it was early and he was hung over. "Cardiff…is a…city?"

"Yes!" Rory said.

"In…Cardiff? It's a city in…. it's not America!" dean said.

"No it's not!" Rory said.

"Think more… the ponds!" Sam said.

"Hu?" dean asked.

"Britain?" Rory offered.

"A city in England?" dean asked.

"No!" Rory said.

"Ireland?"

"No."

"Scotland?"

"No!" Amy said loudly and slightly offended. Dean thought hard.

"Wales?" he said uncertainly

"Yes!" Sam said

"Knew it!" dean said. He took a victory sip of coffee. Sam was giving him a hard look as he put it down. "What?"

"Last night? You storm out in a hissy fit and come back more wasted than dad?!"

"I wasn't that drunk!"

"You let jack drive!"

"So?"

"So what the hell happened man?! Youre my brother and I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore!"

"Sam dude calm down! I'll explain later!"

"No dean. I want to know!"

The brothers stared at each other firmly. Awkwardly Rory placed down the newspaper. "We'll just… go for a walk!"

"I'm good!" said Amy, still curled up on the sofa.

"Amy!"

"Ror- OH GOD!"

Amy had just opened her eyes and found a 6 foot angel in a trench coat staring down at her. It had made her jump.

"No actually I'm not god anymore!" Cas said, "Just another angel!"

"A good looking angel!" jack flirted.

"I have told you before Jack you can see my vessel. My true appearance is much greater than this!"

"I know. I'm waiting for you to prove it!"

"You'd go blind, or even die jack!" Rory said.

"Wouldn't be the first time!" jack said.

"Enough! If everything's ready I want my raggedy doctor back!" Amy said.

"Jack are you flirting with my… angel?" dean said with a glance at Sam.

"Can we share?!" jack winked.

"No!" everyone (except Cas) said together.

"Spoilsports!" jack smirked, "well get someone who will share then!"

Amy tried not to laugh. She'd grown fond of the flirtatious captain, and the hunters, and even the angel. She was going to miss them when they found the doctor.

Amy was so deep in fort that the smashing on the door made her jump so much she screamed.

Weapons at the ready, they headed for the door. They weren't expecting anyone, and only certain people had this address. Castiel opened the door. He didn't recognise the woman who stood there. The Winchesters didn't either. She smirked at the ponds surprised faces.

"Hello sweeties!"

"Hello River!"


End file.
